Screamy Fails At Everything
by DontOpenTheKnifeDrawer
Summary: Look who isn't dead. wolf!tfp


**AUTHOR NOTE: oh geez sorry for being so inactive! im sorta starting to get tired of the DW and Portal fandom im afraid.. bUT! i am into some new things; **

**Transformers, Daft Punk, and Godzilla. ****i really wanna write some fanfics for Transformers sO yeah, ****i guess i'll start off with a CANINE!Transformers Prime fanfic lmao **

**crappy oneshot time lmaoooo**

**oh and Decepticons are called Deceptidogs ((lmao puns)) and Autobots are called Autodogs since this a CANINE!TRANSFORMERS fic lmao**

**whenever Bumblebee talks since this is taking place before he got his voice back there is only going to be ' ' instead of " " when he speaks and all Decepticons that transform into any jet or plane are winged wolves**

**so lets call it ****'Canineformers' or 'Dogformers' or 'Wolfformers" whatever the heck you want to call it**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Solar cycle after solar cycle, it was all the same:

Checking for Autodog activity

Patrolling the Nemesis

Decoding coordinates

Doing regular Deceptidog stuff

And other boring things.

Soundwave swiftly made his way past a troop of Vehidogs, which were crowding the hallways.

".. and as you see here, there hasn't been much Autodog activity for about 6 solar cycles," Starscream explained to Megatron, who was listening closely.

"Good, good.." Megatron replied, his tail swaying back in fourth in content. Soundwave entered the main control room of the Nemesis, which is was where Starscream and Megatron were.

"Ah, Soundwave," Megatron drew his attention to the purple and blue, faceless (his face nothing more than a screen), armored, winged coyote, Soundwave. Soundwave dipped his head slightly. Displaying a map on his screen and a red dot, which usually marked Autodog activity, blinking on the far left corner of the map, he lifted his head and looked at Megatron.

"What's this? And Starscream said there was no Autodog activity.." Megatron shot an angry glance at the silver winged wolf, Starscream. Starscream flattened his ears and looked away quickly, "I apologize, my Liege..".

Megatron let out an annoyed hiss and looked back at Soundwave. "Prepare troops, both of you, and find the Autodogs." Megatron said walking out of the control room. Soundwave stepped out of the way as the huge winged wolf hybrid, Megatron, padded by.

"You heard him Soundwave, lets go.." Starscream hissed.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"And why exactly are we here?" Ratchet, a red and white timber wolf, looked at Optimus Prime, a blue and red gray wolf. "I don't exactly know why, but I sensed something.. odd, here.." Optimus responded, his left ear twitching in unease.

"You always sense something weird, Optimus." Ratchet padded over next to Optimus. "I suppose you are right, old friend," Optimus nodded slowly, "it was probably nothing."

"Bulkhead! I need a ground bridge." Ratchet put his paw on the earpod in his right ear. "Right away, Ratchet!" Bulkhead replied.

A groundbridge had appeared on the left side of the old timber wolf a few seconds after. "Are you coming?" Ratchet turned his head to Optimus. "I will be back at base shortly, you go ahead." Optimus responded.

Ratchet dipped his head in response and padded into the groundbridge.

2 hours passed and Optimus just stood at the edge of the forest he had brought Ratchet to for no reason. Closing his eyes he- 'Optimus!'

"Yes, Bumblebee..?" Optimus sighed and looked at his young scout, who was padding over next to him, along with Arcee and Bulkhead.

"You've been gone for two whole hours.." Arcee said.

"... I may have lost track of time for how long I've been here. It's just my sensors picked up a strange energy source.." Optimus responded with a huff.

'But you always pick up weird energy sources, Optimus.' Bumblebee tilted his head and looked at Optimus.

"If you stand here long enough you'll start to feel it." Optimus said.

After a few moments Bumblebee obeyed and stood contently, staring at the misty forest below the smaller forest they were in which was on a rather large hill. Arcee and Bulkhead soon followed along with Bumblebee and Optimus.

"I think I'm starting to feel-" Bulkhead got cut off by a snarl. "Autodogs! Surrender now!" Starscream snarled, flying in place, landing shortly.

"Starscream!" Arcee turned around baring her teeth at the Deceptidog. Soundwave landed next to Starscream.

"Ratchet, groundbridge now!" Optimus said into his com link. Before Starscream and the troop of Deceptidogs could lunge on the Autodogs, a groundbridge appeared and the Autodogs got away.

Starscream growled loudly and turned around. Soundwave looked at Starscream awaiting for a command. "Deceptidogs, we are heading back to the ship," Starscream snarled.

Unfolding their wings, Starscream and the Deceptidogs and Soundwave took off.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ooh! Did you have an epic showdown?!" Miko said excitedly to Bulkhead. Bulkhead looked down at the young grey and pink cat and chuckled, "We got away before Scream and his troop could fight us. I think he threw a fit after we got away!"

Optimus and Ratchet watched as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead explained what happened to their young feline friends.

Optimus knew he would run into the Deceptidogs sooner or later.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"AND YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?!" Megatron snarled pinning Starscream up against the wall with one paw angrily.

"It was an accident! They were too quick for us to attack!" Starscream yelped and put his arms in front of his head for protection.

Megatron growled and backed away from Starscream.

"Do not ever let this happen again. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Megatron hissed.

"Y-yes, master! I will not let it happen again, I swear on my spark!" Starscream yipped with fright.

"You better.." Megatron snarled, "otherwise I will have to.. well.. punish you, and it has been a while since that happened."

Starscream nodded, trembling with terror.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**i suppose i may add more to this later when i get more inspiration uwu**


End file.
